A wide variety of high polymers have been prepared from aromatic compounds, many of which are currently produced and marketed on a moderate to large scale. While such polymers are useful in many areas, one property of high polymers, particularly those of the thermoplastic type, which needs to be improved is the ability to withstand high use temperatures. Thermoplastic high polymers frequently form a continuous matrix for reinforcing agents and fillers which are added to alter the properties of the polymers before they are shaped into useful articles such as electrical and automotive parts. High polymers that will withstand high use temperatures alone or in combination with other ingredients are desirable. Poly(arylene sulfide sulfones), (PASS) polymers containing ether groups are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,694 (Edmonds, Jr. et al). The process disclosed employs aromatic diphenols for the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers. The PASS-ether polymers produced by this method exhibit increased glass transition temperatures, (Tg) over polymers having only sulfone components.
A method for the preparation of polymers having even higher Tgs would be desirable in order to make articles for high temperature use.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a process for producing PAS polymers which exhibit good high temperature properties. It is a further objective of this invention to provide a process employing bis(haloarylsulfonyl) biphenyls for the preparation of PAS polymers suitable for melt shaping useful articles.